The Incident When
by Redrose001
Summary: Everyone has an embarrassing moment that they don't like to talk about such as Mycroft's incident with a rubber duck or Sherlock getting pink skinny jeans. These are the stories of the character's most embarrassing incidents. They may be slightly strange, but then again most people's embarrassing moments are that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and all rights belong to the BBC.

* * *

It wasn't a well-known secret-actually it wasn't even known to most people outside of the Holmes family knew about it. The secret was one of Mycroft's most embarrassing moments in his entire life span. Mycroft's most embarrassing moment would make you laugh and wonder how that particular moment could be embarrassing, however the most embarrassing moments for some people were the most unimportant thing could be someone's deep dark secret.

Mycroft's most embarrassing moment wasn't one of those times when you would get completely drunk and badly sing karaoke. Mycroft didn't do that -thank you very much, it was Sherlock who was the brother who was fonder of drunken singing. Instead it involved a rubber duck. The sort that you would get in a children's bath and it would happily bob along in the sea of bubbles and washed off dirt.

It was Sherlock's fault, that led to Mycroft's most embarrassing moment or what it was now known as 'The rubber duck incident' in later years. After 'The Rubber Duck Incident' it led to Mycroft's complete and utter hatred of the plastic toy. Every time, Mycroft saw a plastic duck, he had the urge to stab and beat to a million tiny pieces with his umbrella.

You may think that the incident involved something like Mycroft being forced to dress up as a rubber duck for a costume party or it was a rather stupid work name. Instead it started off with Mycroft singing in the bathtub when he thought that he was home alone. Normally Mycroft wasn't one for singing but since it was his last summer before he went to university, so he thought that he would indulge himself with a singing treat.

Sherlock was bored- well more than usual. The holidays always made his brain rot from the lack of mental stimulation as most of his experiments were deemed 'unsafe' by Mummy. Even the ones that only involved flames and no chemicals. And because of that Sherlock was bored, as there was nothing to do apart from annoying Mycroft.

After slowly walking through every room in the house and finding no sign of his brother, Sherlock was about to give up. Usually Mycroft was in his bedroom or in the kitchen, but he was gone. Sherlock thought that maybe Mycroft was robbing a bakery or doing something involving cake.

Sherlock loudly sighed as he could in hopes that Mycroft would come running to help him in ending his boredom by playing pirates together. After sighing a few times just to make sure that Mycroft heard him, Sherlock waited and tapped his foot impatiently after a few moments of waiting for his brother to drop everything for him. After a few moments, Sherlock sighed again as he realized that his brother wasn't going to help him in chasing the monster of boredom away.

"Stupid Fatcroft." Sherlock mumbled under his breath as he started to walk back to his room. "Always thinks that he is more important than me. He is not helping me stopping my boredom as he knows that I am the smarter one. He is probably drowning his sorrows in cake as he has nothing else to value."

As Sherlock made his way up the large spiraling staircase to the top of the house, he heard a someone singing, extremely badly. They sounded like an opera singer with a severe case of laryngitis. Deciding that it would be better to investigate the source of the noise as a way to procrastinate from doing nothing at all.

After minutes of fruitless searching, Sherlock was about to give up his search for the bad singer. Deciding he would finish his secret experiment on mold cultures that was in Mycroft's bathroom. After Sherlock picked up his notes on mold and made his way to his brother's bathroom. Once he was at the bathroom door, he heard the sound of the murderous singing. The song was about a rainbow, that was from that movie that his mother loved and forced him to watch. Was it from the Wizard of Ooze? Mycroft always told him that he would be the Scarecrow as according to Mycroft, Sherlock always needed a brain. Sherlock would always respond by saying that Mycroft would be the Tin man as he didn't have a heart and the only thing that kept Mycroft alive was the amount of cake his brother ate. After that comment, the two brothers ended up fighting and Mummy decided to never let them watch the movie again.

Sherlock giggled as he heard Mycroft go into the chorus. There weren't many things that Sherlock found funny, but his brother singing was now the funniest thing in this life. Sherlock quickly dashed into his room and pulled out his tape recorder that he got for his birthday and he pressed record button.

Sherlock creaked the door open slightly and saw Mycroft in the bathtub singing into a rubber duck as if it was a microphone. Didn't people usually sing in the shower, not the bathtub? Sherlock thought as he turned his face away from his brother. It felt strange for Sherlock to watch his brother singing in a rubber duck in the bathtub mostly as his brother was naked. Sherlock felt a sneeze start to build up. He tried to do all those things that books have told him to prevent a sneeze. He tried pinching his nose, that didn't work. He tried pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, that didn't work. He tried to think of something obscure, that didn't work mostly as he couldn't think of something that obscure.

"Somewhere oovvvver the rainboooooooooooow." Mycroft sang loudly in a high voice that somewhat resembled an opera singer who had been kicked into the groin. Just as Mycroft finished the long note, Sherlock had sneezed. It wasn't a quiet little one that he usually had, it was the opposite. It was a loud sneeze that was actually one that consisted of a few big sneezes. After the first loud sneeze he stopped signing. Mycroft noticed the gap in the door, he was sure that he shut the door completely. Another sneeze, he noticed the noises from the sneezes were close. Mycroft squinted slightly and he managed to get a glimpse of his brother holding a tape recorder. Mycroft grabbed his towel and left the bathroom with the rubber duck in his hand. "You little brat!" Mycroft shouted "Give me the tape recorder." Sherlock noticed that his brother was slightly angry at him and started to run away from his brother who was wet and naked apart from the towel he was holding at his waist with a clenched fist.

Sherlock ran down the stairs with Mycroft not far behind him. Despite being quite chubby Mycroft was a surprisingly fast runner, Sherlock reckoned if Mycroft wanted he could join an athletics team and loose that extra weight, but it would never happen as Mycroft was rather fond of Mummy's cakes. Mycroft did eat most of Cousin Matilda's wedding cake and he blamed it on Uncle Vincent's dog. Sherlock heard voices from the parlor, the voices were quite nasally and squeaky at the same time if that was humanly possible. It must have been Mummy and her friends in their monthly 'get together' where they would drink wine and complain about clothes and the stock market. Every time they would meet, they would have to have a picture to capture the memory of them being together as they didn't see each other for weeks, and they need the remainder of what each other looked like and who was at each gathering each month. The women were at every gathering, no one new entered or left, apart from Miss Plimpton who had drank too much champagne and tried to get into bed with Mycroft , but that was another story.

Sherlock felt something hit off the back off his head and it went flying forward. Sherlock looked at the ground and saw the rubber duck which was lying by the large cake Mummy insisted to have at every get together. Mycroft had thrown a rubber duck at him, it was actually the most normal thing Mycroft had thrown at him. In the past Mycroft had thrown: Videos, microscopes, shoes, an umbrella, a dead goldfish and for some reason a pineapple at him.

Mummy and her friends got ready to take a picture in front of the large cake. Sherlock ran past Mummy and brushed past her legs making her stubble in her high heels slightly. "Do be careful Sherlock, this is a new skirt I have on. I nearly went into the cake!" Mummy squealed as he friends laughed. Sherlock muttered an apology before hiding in the kitchen.

Sherlock heard a large thud and some screams from the living room. Sherlock knew that he couldn't be the cause of them, mostly as he only touched Mummy as he ran past. He peeked his head through the door and found that the cake was all over the floor and Mummy and her friends had cake in their hair. Mycroft was covered in cake and was collapsed on the tray where the cake was. Mycroft quickly stood up and apologized and then Mummy screamed and pointed at Mycroft. Mycroft was curious why his mother was screaming and pointing at him.

"Mummy, I am not that fat and pointing and screaming at me won't help my self-esteem." He commented before looking down and realizing that his towel was on the other side of the room. Mycroft quickly tried to hide himself from everyone else, but mostly it was so he could keep the little amount remaining dignity he had left. A bright light and a clicking sound brought his attention. He noticed that Sherlock was behind the camera and was cackling like an old hag.

The door opened and father came in from work. Father took a look around the room and assessed the situation. It was dreadful and he had seen cleaner stag nights compared to the mess his living room was in. Sherlock noticed his Father's turn bright red; it was something that happened before he shouted. With an almighty roar he shouted "Mycroft Holmes, put on some trousers on at once!" Mycroft grabbed his towel and ran upstairs wondering why fate had made him related to his brother as he was the one who caused all this and Mycroft was just the victim as always.

After that incident Mycroft had developed a complete and utter hated of rubber ducks. After managing to get all the cake off himself in a song free bath, Mycroft vowed that he would never sing again and he would murder his brother and also to destroy all rubber ducks, in that order.

Every now and then, depending on how much of a twat his brother is being, Mycroft always expects a phone call from Sherlock. The phone calls always consist of Sherlock quacking down the phone and the old recording of Mycroft singing a song about the rainbow.

Also every year at Christmas and other gift giving occasions, Mycroft always gets a rubber duck from his brother. Mycroft has tried to throw away the rubber ducks from his brother, but every time one gets thrown away, ten more get placed his bathroom somehow. At the moment Mycroft has a rather large collection of rubber ducks that almost rivals his umbrella collection.

And that is the deep dark secret of Mycroft Holmes. It may not be the most amazing secret or the most gossip worthy, but it is enough to destroy Mycroft's political career and that is why Mycroft likes to pretend it didn't happen. It is not that bad that Sherlock can mock him on his hatred of rubber ducks as Mycroft knows some embarrassing stories about Sherlock, such as the reason why his brother has a pair of pink skinny jeans in his wardrobe.


	2. The Skinny Jeans Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and all rights belong to the BBC.

* * *

It was fair enough to say that Sherlock was a rather fashionable man. He always had the best clothes from the most expensive brands that he wore daily, apart from those days when he just wore the sheet. The contents of his wardrobe could easily cost as much as several new sports cars, and that was just the shirts alone.

There is a known fact that is, that every person in the universe has a piece of clothing in their wardrobe that they are not proud of. It could be anything from a dress that they thought would look good on them, but it didn't, to an ugly sweater that their grandmother had knitted them and they just kept it out of politeness as they still want to be included in the will. And another fact about clothing is that despite telling yourself that you are going to get rid of it, you never do. Instead of throwing into the bin, you just let it get covered in dust and take up valuable wardrobe space.

Sherlock liked to think that he was not like an ordinary person, mostly due to his intelligence, but despite everything he did to try to avoid being classed as average; he fell in to the same pitfalls as the average person. Despite being very fashion conscious and having almost complete pride in his wardrobe, there was an item of clothing that Sherlock absolutely hated and he couldn't seem to get rid of.

You may think that this item was a dress or another item of women's clothing, (actually Sherlock did own a dress, but that wasn't considered his most embarrassing bit of clothing.) Or you even may think that the item of clothing was a pair of bunny footy pajamas. It wasn't even that.

To Sherlock Holmes the most embarrassing item of clothing that he owned was a pair of pink skinny jeans. To the people who found out about the skinny jeans, they were given the story about how Sherlock needed them for a case and he was needing to go undercover as a fairy in a school play.

However this story was completely fabricated. There was no case involving skinny jeans or anything like that. Sherlock created the story so that he would still keep his reputation for being the god of purple shirts and amazing cheekbones, that we all know and love. But the story about how he acquired the trousers was a lot less amazing than he liked people to think.

He was given the jeans of a gift from his grandmother. Compared to the story Sherlock made up, the true story was absolutely anticlimactic. But the real reason that Sherlock absolutely hated the jeans was that his brother was involved and when Mycroft got involved in things, it was basically the end of the world for his latest victim and that was when he didn't sit on them.

The story about how Sherlock got the trousers wasn't that exciting or amazing, but like all stories it must have a beginning. Sherlock was seventeen when his grandmother paid a visit to the Holmes family for the Christmas holidays. Every time when Grandmother paid a visit it would be one that would last the whole of the two and a half weeks of holidays. Grandmother's visits were pleasant for the first two days when the appeal of having the old crone about soon wore off as her rude and bossy nature soon shined through, and then the rest of the Holmes family would suffer for more than two weeks.

Despite Grandmother's rudeness and that she insulted everyone basically at every other sentence she spoke, she did have a good talent for buying gifts. Every year Sherlock and Mycroft would get something that cost a bit of money. From new bikes when they were younger to high-powered microscopes and fancy umbrellas as the years went past. But that year Grandmother decided that since the brothers were basically adults, she would buy them presents that would help them on their way to adulthood.

Once the whole family gathered around the Christmas tree the presents were getting passed around, Sherlock could hardly contain his joy and his curiosity for what he may get, Father had to tell him several times to stop moving as he would break something from his persistent moving about. Sherlock had hoped for a new text-book about different types of fungi, he would have gotten it months ago but Mummy had refused to get it -mostly as she was still a bit upset with the two boys after the rubber duck incident as she lost her chance to host anymore 'get togethers.' Sherlock was hopping that his grandmother would have enough sense to buy it for him as he had hinted for the book for months and had even resorted to try to bribe the old woman with offers of washing her dishes to even cleaning her dentures.

The gifts from Grandmother were always handed out last as it was a tradition of some sort that was passed down through several generations of Holmes's. Mycroft got his gift first and he was quickly disappointed. His gift was a pink tie that was covered in brightly colored flowers. It could only be described as looking like it had been in a crayon factory explosion - and that was the only nice way to describe it. After faking his enthusiasm for the horrible tie, Mycroft excused himself to leave the room so he could dispose of the hideous thing, but he was stopped from doing so when Grandmother asked when he was putting on the tie. Mycroft was soon forced into his room by Father who commanded that Mycroft should wear the tie, Mycroft's protests were unheard, as five minutes later Mycroft came back into the sitting room wearing the tie and the plaid suit that Grandmother had bought him the year before. As Mycroft was in the room the rest of the family held their breaths as Mycroft had his 'angry face' on and it looked if he was suppressing the urge to murder his grandparent for making him look like a clown. As Mycroft was getting fawned over by Grandmother, who was announcing to the whole room that Mycroft looked like 'a proper gentleman', his brother was in the process of wetting himself with laughter at his brother's expense. After Mycroft noticed that his brother was laughing at him, he suggested that they moved on to the next gift and he hopped that Sherlock would be getting something that was equally horrible or even worse.

It was known to everyone that knew the Holmes family that Sherlock wasn't the most popular at school and he didn't have any friends. Sherlock wasn't really bothered about the lack of friends as it meant that he could do his experiments without being disturbed by social protocol for the problems of gift giving and how to comfort a friend. Grandmother was concerned about Sherlock's lack of social life and was worried that the boy wasn't going to make any friends that were actually human, as his only friend was a skull who Sherlock claimed was his 'companion.'

As Grandmother passed the last gift over to Sherlock, she couldn't the help the smile that was growing on her face as she saw Sherlock jumping up and down on his seat. "I think that you are going to like this Sherlock. The man in the shop that this what all the boys your age are wearing and these will make you 'hip.' Maybe this will help you to make friends at school." Grandmother said as she handed the last present over. Sherlock noticed that Grandmother frowned while saying the word 'hip', that suggested that she didn't like the word. Sherlock deduced mentally, he would have said it out loud but his parents didn't like it when he deduced things as it tended to upset people and that was a reason he wasn't that popular at school.

Moment that Sherlock got the parcel in his hand and he felt the softness underneath the wrapping paper, he knew that it was going to be a bad gift. He was starting to get worried as the size of his present was bigger than Mycroft's and that meant that it was going to be hideous and more disgusting than his brother's gift.

"Aren't you going to open up your present?" Grandmother asked after she watched Sherlock poke and prod the present. "I spent lots of time and money on it."

"Sherlock, I think that you should open your present." Mycroft said in a sickly sweet tone. "Grandmother says it will help you make friends and I think you need to make some. Come on Sherlock, we all want to see it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother. "Mycroft, there are things in the world that we want but we can't get, just like you wanting to lose those last five pounds and we all know that is never going to happen."

"Contrary to your belief little brother, I have lost more than five pounds recently and I will continue loosing that excess weight."

Sherlock snorted loudly. "That is not going to happen Fatcoft. Don't think that I didn't see you eating all that cake last night, when you thought that no one was awake."

"I didn't do that Mummy." Mycroft said in a somewhat strained voice. "Sherlock, if you say something else, I will kill you in your sleep." Mycroft whispered into his brother's ear. "Don't think I won't."

"You won't doing anything of the sort!" Mummy shouted. "Mycroft stay quiet and stop complaining. Sherlock, just open that present right now and just be happy with it. And if the two of you misbehave or even think about anything of the sort, you two are going to be grounded."

"Yes Mummy." The boys chanted.

Sherlock looked at his gift once more and took in a deep breath as he started to open it. As he tore through the layers of shiny paper, he saw the glimpse of pink material. Sherlock internally groaned as he saw the material. He looked over at his brother who was silently laughing and holding his sides.

Sherlock tore open the rest of the paper and he uncovered his gift. Pink skinny jeans. Sherlock didn't know what was worse , the fact that they were pink or that they were covered in rhinestones and they had the words 'hot stuff.' embroidered on the backside.

Mycroft excused himself from the room and quickly walked into the hallway and started howling with laughter. Sherlock muttered something about his brother being an idiot.

Grandmother looked at Sherlock expectantly and nodded towards the trousers in Sherlock's hand. "I hope that you like them. I think that you will be popular at school with those trousers on."

Sherlock looked at his mother pleadingly for help, but she was trying to contain her laughing. Once she had gotten past her laughter she mouthed 'Say thank you' to Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed loudly and used his acting skills that he learned from his drama classes that Mummy made him take. "Thank you so much Grandmother for these lovely trousers." Sherlock replied in a strained tone as he fought the urge to scream, shout or even cry at his grandparent for buying him the trousers. "I think that I should keep them in my bedroom, so I don't get them dirty." Sherlock said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Don't worry about getting them dirty Sherlock." Grandmother said. "I think that you should wear them, I want to see if they fit you."

Sherlock sighed again and looked at his father for help, but father nodded his head towards the door and pointed to the trousers. Sherlock briefly wondered why his family hated him. Was it that he was too clever for his own good? Or were they still upset about the rubber duck incident? Sherlock wondered as he made his way into his room.

"How do you like the trousers?" Mycroft asked even though he was struggling with not laughing. "I think that pink is a lovely colour on you."

"And I think that you need to lose some weight." Sherlock retorted.

Mycroft clapped slowly. "That is the most brilliant insult that you have come out with. You should get an award for that."

Before Sherlock could tell his brother to shut up, he was cut off by the question of. "Are those trousers for girls?"

Sherlock sighed. " They are probably girls trousers. No trousers for men are that color and have the words of 'hot stuff' on them."

"Sherlock, it's not pink, its salmon." Mycroft giggled loudly. "And you tell me that you are the smart one, and yet you can't identify two colors from another. But they are definitely pink."

Sherlock shot a glare at his brother and muttered something about murdering his brother with a rubber duck. "I need to leave and put on my trousers." Sherlock said with the most dignity he could muster for someone who was carrying a pair of pink trousers. "I think that I may require some help putting them on."

Mycroft sighed. "You owe me one and I expect full payment or I might end up telling Mummy about who broke Father's telescope in a game of pirates. Or the time that I had to save you from being kidnapped by that French man. Or the fact that you got drunk at that dinner party and you got stuck in that window."

Sherlock groaned and handed Mycroft the jeans and he hopped that they would get the trousers on quickly, as this was the most humiliating thing he would have to experience.

After half an hour of struggling with the task of putting on the trousers -as they were rather tight, the brothers has managed to put them on, after falling over seventeen times and several uncomfortable moments that the two brothers vowed to never talk about again those moments again for the rest of their lives.

Sherlock found out that it was incredibly difficult to walk in skinny jeans as he found out that he couldn't move his legs past a certain height in those trousers. And due to this issue as he ended up waddling like a constipated penguin into the sitting room. Grandmother squealed and clapped her hands. "You look lovely Sherly!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and he was about to make an offensive comment to the old woman, when the flash of a camera distracted him. Sherlock looked up and saw his brother with a brand new camera taking pictures.

"That is for the rubber duck incident! Now you can stop buying me rubber ducks." Mycroft shouted as he took several more pictures. Sherlock groaned and continued to get more pictures taken as Grandmother fawned over him.

That wasn't the end of Sherlock's suffering as he was forced to wear the pink trousers until the end of her visit. But luckily he did learn to walk properly in the trousers and put them on without Mycroft's assistance.

As the years went past, Sherlock ended up getting a pair of pink skinny jeans every Christmas. Despite his effort to throw them out, a new pair ends up magically appearing in his wardrobe.

You may think that this is the end of the story of Sherlock's hatred of having skinny jeans, but it is not.

After Sherlock had made a few more comments about Mycroft's weight. Some pictures were 'accidentally' leaked online of Sherlock wearing the jeans. And somehow posters of Sherlock in the jeans were posted around in the Yard, and Anderson managed to get hold of them and he started a website called: ' ' and it had over five thousand followers.

Even Lestrade set up a new 'law' that Sherlock had to wear the trousers to crime scenes. And even though Sherlock was fed up of the insults and questions from the officers about him being in a boy band and if he was screwing John. He was even given the nicknames of 'Pinky' and 'Hot Stuff' and even 'Sexy' - the last two nicknames were from the female officers who were obsessed with his appearance. He didn't want to lose out on going to the crime scenes and he was willing to put up with that for murders. Sherlock also learned that murder suspects don't take you seriously if you are wearing pink trousers, instead of giving you the truth, they just laugh at you.

And that is the story of Sherlock's pink skinny jeans. The truth wasn't as amazing as the story Sherlock fabricated, but it was still rather embarrassing. Sherlock still dreads the two weeks he has to spend at home for the holidays as it means that he has to still wear the trousers ,even though they have the possibly of cutting out his blood circulation at any moment as they are that tight.

However despite all of his suffering, Sherlock knew some embarrassing stories about Mycroft, such as when Mycroft ended up getting chased up a tree by a chicken. And he knew embarrassing stories about most people in the Yard, like when Anderson got in a fight with a twelve year old boy over dinosaurs and he ended up getting two black eyes.


	3. The Dinosaur Incident

To Anderson one of the most important things in the world to him was dinosaurs. His love of dinosaurs started when he was a young boy, when he first saw The Land Before Time on television, and after that he was obsessed with them. He would spend hours poring over books, learning all the names of them and any other bits of information about them. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a dinosaur onesie. He would wear this item of clothing on the days he would have a Jurassic Park movie marathon with the cat. So really it was clear that Anderson didn't have much a life outside work, and he was one vodka shot away from being a spinster.

One of the main problems Anderson had in his life apart from Sherlock insulting him at every given moment on his intelligence. His main issue was when people told him that dinosaurs weren't cool and there wasn't any point in learning about dinosaurs as they were just big lizards and they were extinct. Or the worse people were the ones who said that dinosaurs weren't real and they were just a work of fiction like vampires and crop circles.

In moments like this, Anderson would drop all of the professional dignity he had, and he would be willing to fight to the metaphorical death over it. The moment that someone insulted dinosaurs, Anderson would grab his dinosaur book that he carried in his bag all the time-for moments like this, and he would prove them wrong and try to convert them into what he called 'Dinolovers.' Basically he was the Jehovah's Witness of the dinosaur world.

Normally when he got in an argument with someone over dinosaurs, he would usually win them. But the person on the other side of the argument would usually be bored to death and Anderson has a bit of a droning and it was rather painful to listen to after ten minutes. After ten minutes the average person would seriously consider ripping off their ears off and eat them –without tomato sauce. So after suffering for ten minutes, the person would usually say that they had converted to 'Dinoism' in hopes that Anderson would shut up and they would be saved from his rants and the ever growing threat of losing their ears.

But this time when he got in an argument over dinosaurs, he lost. It wasn't something that happened everyday as it never happened before. After that particular argument, Anderson didn't convert anyone into becoming a 'Dinolover'. Anderson claimed that the person he was arguing with had to do go away. But that was a lie, and Anderson couldn't lie to save his life.

The truth about Anderson's loosing argument about dinosaurs was that the person did up going away. But this wasn't any random person, it was a twelve year old boy. Who came out of the fight unharmed, when the argument turned physical, and he gave Anderson two black eyes in the fight.

Anderson never told people the truth, as frankly it was rather embarrassing. Imagine that you are someone who works in the police and is a full grown man who ends up getting beaten up by a twelve year old boy , in a fight over dinosaurs. It is not something to be proud of. Also after the fight Anderson found himself taped to the wall and wearing Sherlock's pink skinny jeans. Anderson didn't know about who did that to him, but he had a feeling that it was Sherlock and possibly Lestrade who did that.

It wasn't Anderson's proudest moment and he did like to pretend it didn't happen, however members of the Yard liked to bring it up during nights out and the Christmas party, and really just when Anderson was annoying them. Unknown to Anderson, there are videos of the fight posted online and photos of him being stuck to the wall wearing the skinny jeans. Even a website was created by Sherlock dedicated to Anderson at that moment of time.

The day started off like another day at the Yard, by means of lots of paper work and Sherlock poking Lestrade's face with a wooden spoon in the name of science and the fact that it was a proven way to get cases from Lestrade. After Lestrade was fed up with getting poked in the face by a spoon, he ended up leaving for a while and then he came back with his nephew. When Lestrade came back, he had ordered Anderson to 'babysit' his nephew as needed to go and beat Sherlock with the wooden spoon.

Anderson wasn't a person who had amazing social skills and with children he was even more awkward. The moment that he walked into the empty office with his papers and he saw Lestrade's nephew playing a game involving dinosaurs, he felt rather relived as it meant that his time looking after the boy would be slightly less awkward.

As Anderson put down his papers and sat down, the boy looked up from his computer game and up at Anderson. "All right?" The boy greeted with a grunt and then turned back to his game.

"I'm good." Anderson replied awkwardly before pretending to work. He was mentally cursing Lestrade for putting him in an another uncomfortable situation. Not knowing what to say Anderson opened up Lestrade's desk drawer and started to rummage through all its contents. After digging through all of the bits of random rubbish that included a large amount of confiscated items that were obviously from Sherlock, as no normal person would take a jar of eye balls on their trip to Scotland Yard, unless they were the Yard's favorite sociopath. Once Anderson had managed to go through all the wooden spoons and horse spleens, he came across to Lestrade's secret doughnut stash. The reason that our favorite DI had a secret doughnut stash was that the other officers at the Yard were starting to make fun of Lestrade. Since Lestrade was getting older, he was getting slower and not being as energetic as he used to be, and because of this the officers were blaming Lestrade's lack of energy as to him getting fatter from all of the doughnuts that he had. And because of all the insults of 'fatty Lestraddy' and 'Doughnut Inspector' Lestrade had stashed his doughnuts in his drawer so he could eat his favorite treat without the insults and shame.

Deciding that he would help Lestrade in means of stopping the insults, by getting rid of the item that caused his grief and he could be saving the DI from high cholesterol as well- really Lestrade should be thanking him. The boy looked up at his game and set his gaze at the box of sugary treats. Deciding that he would treat the boy the same way that you would treat a stray dog –let him come to you. Anderson opened up the box and slowly slid it across the table and waited for the boy to pounce. The boy looked at Anderson suspiciously as he had poisoned them.

"I haven't done anything to them." Anderson said as he reached over and took a doughnut and took a bite of it as to show that it wasn't poisoned. "Your uncle would murder me if I had done something to them. And I am not like the freak, I don't keep poison in my pockets."

The boy snorted as he took a doughnut from the box. "You mean the bloke in the black coat who keeps begging for a case?" The boy asked.

"You have got the right man. Is he actually begging for cases?" Anderson asked. The boy nodded while he took a bite out of his Doughnut. "That is just sad." Anderson snorted. "He is probably cursing all of the murders of London for not killing anyone. You know that it would be a matter of time before he kills someone, just so he can get a case to solve."

"You really don't like this bloke don't you?" The boy asked.

Anderson loudly snorted, "Why would I like him? On the first case that he turned up to he pushed me into the Thames, just because 'I was in the way.' The thing was that I was in the van, that was in on the other side of Thames." Anderson smirked as the boy laughed, did he just make a friend? He wondered. "I'm Anderson by the way."

"Gavin." The boy stated as he turned back to his computer game.

Not wanting to lose his friend to his computer game, Anderson decided to ask more questions to try to keep his new friend wanting to talk to him. After a few questions that only ended in several grunts of yes or not. Deciding that he didn't want to lose his friend to stupid yes or no questions, Anderson thought he would play the D-Card, (And that wasn't referring to his penis, that was the question about dinosaurs.)

"So Gavin, what do you think about dinosaurs?" Anderson asked.

Gavin looked up from his computer game and up at Anderson. "They are okay." He shrugged. "Dragons are cooler."

Anderson glared at the boy who wasn't his friend anymore. "Why would dragons be cooler?" He hissed. "They are not real. Dinosaurs actually roamed the earth."

"Can dinosaurs breathe fire?" Gavin challenged. "Dragons can also do that and they can fly."

Anderson reached into his bag and pulled out his dinosaur book and slammed on the table. "There are dinosaurs that can fly." Anderson quickly turned the pages of the book until he got to the desired pages. "Look Pterodactyl." Anderson said as he pointed to the picture of the dinosaur.

"That is just sad." Gavin laughed loudly, "What do you in your free time, go and watch Jurassic Park? You know that the film is not real? They were no real dinosaurs in that film."

"Of course I know about the film not being real, I am not a child!" Anderson spat out. "When we are on the topic of things that are not real, lets see, Santa is not real, neither is the Tooth fairy is not real and neither is the bloody Easter Bunny. You know who puts the presents under the tree, it is your parents. There is no man in red who comes down the chimney with his reindeer –which don't fly by the way, as last time I checked, they don't have a rocket engine shoved up their arse. So don't tell me what is real and not real!"

After Anderson's last comment, their fight ended up turning physical. There wasn't much to say about the fight apart from that Anderson was no ninja and you could tell by his physical state that he should got to the gym more often, instead of watching and reading things about dinosaurs. They say that the pen is mightier than the sword, but in this case, the twelve-year-old is mightier than Anderson.

As Sargent Donovan walked past Lestrade's office on her way to the photocopiers, she heard the noise of what sounded like Anderson crying. Looking into the office, she realized that she was correct. There was something rather fascinating about seeing a fight, even though that it was frowned upon but there was temptation about wanting to see who was winning. After sending a few texts to some officers about the fights, Sally managed to drag herself away from the fight and into the conference room where Lestrade was eating a doughnut with his feet up on the table, while Sherlock was complaining about the lack of cases .

"Sir, there is a fight going on!" Sally shouted as burst into the room.

"Not our division." Lestrade said through a mouthful of doughnut.

The moment that Sally spoke, Sherlock stood up and looked enthusiastic. "Is anyone dead? Lestrade this could be the case that I need!" Sherlock clapped his hands like an excited toddler. "Who is in the fight?" he asked.

"Sir, you might want to see this." Sally said as she tapped a few buttons on her phone and brought up a picture of the fight. "Its Anderson and your nephew."

Sherlock ended up squealing slightly before taking off to Lestrade's office. Sally expected Lestrade to do the same as Sherlock, but to her surprise he just stayed and looked at the clock. " Sir,are you not going to see the fight?" she asked.

"I will be seeing it in a minute," Lestrade stated as he kept his eye on the clock. "as in exactly one minute, I am off duty and then Dimmock has to deal with this."

After counting down the last thirty seconds of his shift, Lestrade ran down to his office and found that it was completely trashed and the only people left in the room were Anderson –who was on the floor, Gavin- who was now playing his computer game, and Sherlock -who was collecting Anderson's blood for an experiment.

Lestrade sighed loudly. "I always miss the fights." He moaned as he shot a glare at Donovan. "You could have told me this sooner."

Right before Sally was about to open her mouth to apologize, Sherlock shoved his phone in Lestrade's face. "I got the good bit of the fight filmed for you, Graham."

"My name is not Graham." Lestrade said through gritted teeth. "It is Greg."

Sherlock shrugged. "It is not going to be any use to me. There are more important things on this earth, than just you."

Sally muttered something under her breath as she left the room and wondered how Lestrade got his job, as he was just as bad as Sherlock sometimes.

Gavin looked up from his computer game. "Hi, Uncle Greg." He greeted as he looked back at the game.

"You have been rather busy today," Lestrade said as he folded his arms. "Care to explain?"

"You have done a good job on Anderson!" Sherlock loudly stated, "Two black eyes that is impressive, and you are saying that you came out unharmed?"

Gavin smiled and was about to open his mouth to thank Sherlock, when Lestrade shot him a glare. "I am really disappointed in you Gavin, you could get yourself put in prison."

"But he was being a complete and utter twat, he told me that Santa wasn't real and before that he yelled at me about dinosaurs." Gavin complained.

"I think that the one who should be getting punished is Anderson." Sherlock stated. Before Lestrade could open his mouth to tell Sherlock to be quiet, when an empty doughnut box was thrust in his face. Lestrade felt the anger build up inside of him, no one touched his emergency doughnuts and lived to tell the tale.

"Gavin, I want you to apologize to Anderson and you are going to help him in what he needs help with. Sherlock go and get the tape and we are on Code Pink."

Sherlock grinned and went into the bottom of the filing cabinet and pulled out the emergency pink skinny jeans and handed them to Lestrade. Once Gavin was out of the room, the two men set themselves on the task of tapping Anderson to the wall and making him wear the jeans as punishment for eating Lestrade's doughnuts.

Later that week, posters were put on every single wall of the Yard of Anderson taped to the wall. The poster was simple and it only said, 'If you touch Lestrade's doughnuts, this will happen to you. Be warned.' To Lestrade's surprise the posters had worked and no one even made any comments about his doughnut addiction.

After that day Anderson never did try to convert anyone to 'Dinosim' again, mostly due to embarrassment that he faced from the fight with the twelve-year-old boy. In case he did get into another fight with another boy over something pointless, Anderson did start going to the gym more, however he was still as weak as a disabled snail. Even thought that there was videos and pictures of him at the fight and the aftermath of it, it wasn't all bad as he had some embarrassing stories about Lestrade and Sherlock such as when Lestrade got himself glued to a chair for a very long time and Sherlock's incident with the angry cat or when he was forced to wear a dress for a case.

* * *

Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas for embarrassing moments I would love to read them and I will use them no matter how strange they are.


	4. The Chicken Incident

I just want to say thank you for all the people who have read this series, over five hundred! Thank you to everyone who has read this. Also sorry for taking so long to update as I have been busy with exams and other school stuff.

* * *

There were many things that Mycroft didn't like in this world. He didn't like brightly colored ties, or people singing in the bathtub or rubber ducks. But one of the things that he absolutely hated was chickens. Actually, he didn't mind chickens when they were cooked and covered in gravy. But other than that exception, he absolutely hated the bird.

The main reason that he hated the bird was that Mummy had forced him and Sherlock to go to their relatives farm during the summer holidays. The reason for them going to the country, was that their parents were holding a big house party and they didn't want their darling little children to mess it up again. As the last time the Holmes family hosted a party, it ended up in disaster and that was just from Sherlock, who ended up spending the night in a dress and calling himself 'Sherleen' after he got a few drinks in him. And Mycroft on the other hand , almost had a middle-aged woman trying to get into bed with him and then he got into a physical fight with his brother and ended up falling into a cake, and then to make matters worse, Mycroft ate the cake and ruined his diet, again.

The moment that Mycroft had stepped out of the car and into the dirt path, he could tell that he wasn't going to have a good time in the country. Sherlock on the other hand was already inspecting insects on the ground and was taking notes on a bee that was resting on a flower.

Mycroft didn't like to associate himself with being related with farmers as to him, living in the country was the definition of someone who had a career burn out and they were too poor to live in the city. Why would you want to live in a place with no cars and interesting things? Was the first though that came to Mycroft's head every time when someone mentioned the countryside. Mycroft knew that he was definitely a city boy and he wouldn't have it any other way. Sherlock on the other hand looked as if he was clearly enjoying himself and he had only been in the country for five minutes. Mycroft decided that his brother was clearly an idiot for actually enjoying being in a place that was filled with animals and it was covered in the scent of manure.

After the insufferable amount of time spent on pointless greetings from family members who Mycroft didn't like to associate with himself with and spending time touring the countryside. The visit around the countryside ended up in a disaster as Mycroft ended up getting his brand new Italian leather shoes ruined when he stepped in a cowpat and then it didn't help that a bird ended up doing its business on him when he stood under a tree. Then it didn't help that Sherlock 'accidentally' pushed him into a river as apparently he looked as if he was needing to have some 'fun' as he looked as if he was having dull thoughts again. After being pushed into the water, the only thoughts that Mycroft was having was of murder.

After having to suppress the urge to murder his brother several more times during the night after Sherlock would even mention something about the countryside such as 'There is so many animals to research' and 'Mycroft, there is new mold!'

The statement that made Mycroft want to murder his brother the most was Sherlock's comment of 'I wish that we could stay here forever, home is so dull nothing happens."

"Why would you want to stay here?" Mycroft hissed. "This is like hell on earth!"

Sherlock was slightly taken aback from his brother's outburst as normally Mycroft kept a calm head on him most of the time, even when he was being insulted about his weight. "Nothing happens at home, we are stuck in the house most of the time as Mummy doesn't want us to get dirty."

"Well unlike you Sherlock, I like staying clean. You only like this place as you can do your stupid experiments on animal dung without being told off. I don't know why you would find this place interesting, there is nothing to do, and it is filled with bugs and the smell of animals. You must be an idiot to actually like being this place."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Mycroft, you are being the one who is being dull. Father told us to have a good time and you are not doing what he tells you."

"He also told you not to play pirates, but you still do that."

"I am not a child Mycroft!" Sherlock hissed. "Why do you keep bringing it up? I only do that for scientific research . And don't you forget it Mycroft, but you still play pirates with me. So don't act all high and mighty as you are not."

"Well someone has to be the mature one between the two of us. Also one of us is basically the British government, and they can blow up the whole of London at a mouse's sneeze."

"And yet you still fail at every single diet that you attempt." Sherlock snorted. "Mr Government Pants, why are you here? Couldn't you go and have a sleepover with one of your work friends?"

"I don't have friends. They are just are a part of my network." Mycroft said in a strained voice.

"That doesn't matter Mycroft. Why are you here?" Sherlock repeated. "You could have gone anywhere else, but you are stuck in the farm with me. Tell me the truth Mycroft."

Mycroft sighed loudly. "I didn't have anyone else to stay with, if you didn't know, I don't have many friends, I just have people to use to my advantage and that is it. And Mummy doesn't allow me to go to sleepovers. "

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Of course I know that you don't have any friends. It is one of the first things people learn about you and the thing with the rubber duck. Mycroft, If you haven't noticed already, I don't exactly have friends either, I just have a skull, and when you are not being annoying, you are my friend at a push."

"We have to be friends, Sherlock." Mycroft sighed, "We are related."

"I could disown you at any moment. I could just decide one day that I am bored of you and disown you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"What makes you think that I won't?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you would end up getting so bored of having no one to annoy, then Mummy would force to make friends and then you would get annoyed with them as they are not as clever as you. At least with me as being your friend, you almost have someone to compete with intellectually. But you know I am the clever one."

"I am going to let you have that insult as you got your shoes ruined. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the visit. Maybe you won't get your clothes ruined tomorrow."

Mycroft hummed in agreement. "Hopefully, I hope the same goes for you, little brother."

"I am not little anymore Mycroft." Sherlock protested as he yawned, "I am taller than you than anyone else."

"But I am older, so I am allowed to think that, as you are younger." Mycroft fell back on to his pillows. "I'd advise you to go and sleep now. Apparently we are going to 'work.'" Mycroft winced at the word. "And we are going to find out how country people do things without servants."

Mycroft quickly learned the next day that he wasn't cut out for farm work. He couldn't stand the early morning that was forced on to him by the stupid rooster, who had decided to perch on the window that was next to Mycroft's bed.

After his horrible awaking, Mycroft was given the task of feeding the chickens, to his most displeasure. He was envying his brother as he was given the task of helping in the kitchen, as Mummy had given the strict instructions of making sure that Sherlock didn't go near the animals, as last time he may have tried to bring a dead sheep home and then there was that incident with the goat, but that is another story.

Mycroft grumbled as the chickens crowed around his feet the moment that he stepped in the chicken pen. The moment that he started to drop the feed, the chickens started to cluck loudly and started to peck around the ground. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the chickens at how despite they were to get food. Were chickens that Stupid? Mycroft thought, as he watched the chickens run around as if their lives depended on how much clucking they did.

Mycroft dropped the bucket on the floor and let the chickens empty it, while he sat down in a corner of the pen and watched them. But after ten minutes of just watching the chickens running their appeal , so Mycroft started to play the game of 'Name the chicken.' Every time a chicken would come near Mycroft he would name it after a chicken dish.

Five chickens came up to Mycroft and started to peck at the ground and run about near Mycroft's feet. As each chicken went closer to Mycroft as if they were waiting to get christened with their new name. "Pot pie, Kentucky Fried, Tikka Masala, Roasted with gravy and veg," After naming four chickens, Mycroft started to struggle with naming a chickens as he had a limited number of chicken dishes. After a few minutes of going through every name in his head, he managed to come out with perfect name. "I'm going to name you Phyllis." Mycroft announced proudly. "You deserve a good name even though you are going to be dead soon and then people will only want you for your body." Phyllis squeaked loudly, Mycroft went through the last sentence in his head and winced at it once he had realized what he had just said. "I never thought that I would say that sentence." Mycroft muttered as he started to look for his brother just to make sure Sherlock was listening to him and recording him again. After the incident with the rubber duck, Mycroft had been rather paranoid that his brother was recording him at all times to use as future blackmail material.

"How does it feel that one day that you are going to be eaten?" Mycroft asked Phyllis as she clucked loudly. "You know that you are a stupid bird and even if you had a special ability you would still get eaten." Mycroft muttered as he stood up and picked up the bucked of chicken feed and started to leave the pen. "I will see you at dinner tomorrow!" Mycroft announced as he made his way out of the pen. As he walked out of the gate, he felt something hit his leg. Thinking that it was just a tree root or a rock, Mycroft kicked it thinking it would help it move. The item did move but it made a ear splitting squawking noise.

The next moment Mycroft felt pecking on his legs. He looked down and he found out that he kicked Phyllis and she wasn't happy. As he moved away from the angry chicken he found out that he was being followed by the bird. Phyllis started to chase after Mycroft and started to flap and squawk loudly, occasionally she would manage to peck Mycroft when he slowed down.

"You stop pecking me this instant you stupid bird!" Mycroft shouted as if he had the ability to communicate with chickens and get them to do his bidding. After being called stupid, Phyllis seemed to get more agitated and angry and started to flap her wings more and picked up speed. At that moment Mycroft knew that he was going to get killed by chicken and it was a rather embarrassing way to die. Mycroft always hoped that he would die from a political assassination or at least being blown up in one of Sherlock's experiments. But when it came to being killed by a chicken is a rather embarrassing way to die.

The chicken showed no sign of slowing down and every time Mycroft showed the slightest sigh of slowing down, the chicken would peck at any area on Mycroft she could get to, and that even included more private areas such as Mycroft's bottom, where he found out that he didn't enjoy getting pecked in there as it caused some discomfort.

The house was too far away for Mycroft to run too, but then again Mycroft only really did physical activity was when he was chasing Sherlock in the halls of the house after Sherlock had taken something of his or made another comment about his weight again. Mycroft decided that if he ever survived the chicken, he would take up running, just in case another incident like this happened again.

Mycroft felt his foot hit something again, he prayed that it wasn't an other chicken, as he really wanted to survive the week without being murdered by the chickens. Also Mycroft didn't have plans for dying this week as he had to go and pick up his umbrella from the shop. Mycroft looked up and found that he run into a large oak tree. The chicken had stopped running and looked as if it was going to peck something else again. Mycroft swore that the chicken was possessed by the devil or it was in fact the devil himself in the form of a chicken. Deciding that he wouldn't take anymore chances with the chicken, Mycroft started to climb the tree. If his old gym teacher could see Mycroft right now, he would have tears of pride running down his face, as at school Mycroft never did any sports and he would have a new doctors note every week for something such as a sprained nose or in one case menstrual cramps, it was clear that Mycroft wasn't that talented in the field of biology. The tree was difficult to climb due to the high branches and the bark on the tree was slippery as it was that smooth and it made it difficult to grip on to. But after many attempts of trying to climb the tree and nearly falling down the tree, Mycroft managed to pull himself onto a high branch that was near the top of the tree. The chicken remained at the bottom of the tree and was squawking angrily and was trying to peck the tree down.

"You are not going to get me down. Just give up you stupid bird!" Mycroft shouted from the top of the tree. "I am smarter than you and once I get down from this tree I will eat you."

"Mycroft, what exactly are you doing? I wouldn't expect to find you up a tree." Sherlock asked as he flipped himself on the branch so he was hanging upside down. "Is that a chicken that you are shouting at?"

Mycroft sighed. "Yes, Sherlock, that is a chicken that I am shouting at. And before you ask why I am shouting at a stupid bird is that I kicked it and called it stupid and talked about eating it."

"You are a really horrible person, you know that. No wonder you don't have friends." Sherlock commented as he picked up a betel and held it up against his brother's face.

Mycroft picked up the insect and shoved it in Sherlock's hair, he smirked when Sherlock started squirming as the beetle started to walk down his neck. "You do not touch my hair!" Sherlock growled as he lifted up his shirt and picked up the beetle that was crawling across his stomach. "Are you going to apologize for doing that?"

"Why should I?" Mycroft shrugged. "You were annoying me, and you put that insect near my face."

"You are such an arse, you know that? No wonder that chickens hate you." Sherlock mumbled as he picked up his jar of beetles and started to climb down the tree gracefully.

Mycroft looked down and realized that the chicken was gone, deciding this would be a good opportunity to climb down and get inside the house right before dinner. Looking down the tree, Mycroft found out that he had a problem. He didn't know how to get down. The branches of the tree were high up and there was few further down the tree that looked strong enough to hold his weight. The only option that he could think of was jumping out of the tree, but that was going to end up in Mycroft dying knowing his luck.

Maybe Sherlock could help him, Mycroft wondered as he saw his brother going back intothe the house. "Sherlock!" Mycroft shouted at the top of his lungs. "Sherlock, I need help!"

Sherlock stopped walking and looked at his brother and started to laugh hysterically, at his brother who looked as if he was close to tears. "Why should I help you?" He shouted, "I thought that you are meant to be the smarter one. Find your own way!" After saying that comment, Sherlock started to run back into the house and he started to think his new plan to annoy his brother.

Mycroft thought a few a new ways to murder his brother with just a bit of paper, as a way to pass the time until Sherlock came to his senses and decided to help him out of the tree. Even after a few hours Mycroft was still in the tree and Sherlock had shown no signs of coming back to help him. Mycroft wondered why his parents hated him and decided to have a second child, instead of having one perfectly normal child…Well then again he was stuck in a tree after an argument with a bird. Really his parent's didn't have a normal child, and Mycroft felt sorry for them.

A few hours later Sherlock had come back to the tree with a large bag of chicken feed in his hands. "Thank you for coming to your senses and deciding to help me from this stupid tree." Mycroftr called down. Instead of being a nice person and helping his brother down from the tree, Sherlock tore open the bag of chicken feed and threw it on the ground.

Seconds later at least fifty chickens started to crowd around the tree and started to peck at the ground. Phyllis the chicken was standing on Sherlock's head and was squawking at Mycroft from her perch. At that moment, Mycroft decided that he would quit his job in the government and just train to be an ninja, so he could murder his brother and his chicken army.

"Sherlock, move these stupid chickens from here and get me down from this tree." Mycroft shouted down the tree.

I don't know if I should help you," Sherlock said he picked up Phyllis from his head and held her in front of him. "Do you think I should help Mycroft?" He asked the bird. After a moment of silence from the chicken, Sherlock announced, "Mycroft, I will help you down the tree, only if you apologise to this lovely chicken and you will be my personal slave for the rest of the year."

"There is no way that I am going to apologize to a bird or be your slave." Mycroft yelled. "I am not going to stoop that low so you can help me. I'll find my own way down."

Sherlock shrugged and started to walk away from the tree with several chickens following behind him. occasionally Sherlock would come back to the tree with a item from the chicken enclosure and place it around the area of the tree. By the time it was nightfall, Sherlock had managed to build up a chicken enclosure around the tree and somehow managed to take the chickens from nearby farms and place them in his new enclosure. By the time Sherlock had gotten the two hundredth chicken in his enclosure, Mycroft had been in the tree for over twelve hours and didn't show no signs of wanting to come down.

Mycroft did come down the tree, without Sherlock's help two days later. Well by getting out of the tree, involved Mycroft falling out of the tree when he was sleeping and then he ended up getting pecked by over two-hundred chickens. But he thought it was better than having to lose his pride over the fact that he would need his little brother to help him.

After his incident with the angry chicken, Mycroft had developed a complete and utter hatred of chickens, it was so bad that he even refused to use the word 'chicken' in his vocabulary for two years.

Every year on his birthday and the anniversary of the now called 'Chicken Incident' Sherlock would fill the Diogenes Club and Mycroft's home, with chickens. Sherlock found it was surprisingly easy to buy chickens on the internet. It was amazing what things you could find on the internet.

But despite having his home filled with birds several times a year and the time when Sherlock almost tattooed a chicken on him when he was sleeping, Mycroft knew several more stories about his brother, such as when Sherlock decided to run away to become a pirate when he was sixteen, and the time when Sherlock ended up dying his hair bright green in a failed experiment.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and if you have any ideas please write them down and I will use them, no matter how strange they are. Thank you in advance.


End file.
